The Christmas Spirit
by Amaya Loves Joo
Summary: It was his first Christmas without Tadashi, but it was also his first Christmas with her. [Hiro/Oc] [Fluff/Comfort]


Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel, and the prompt was a submission on the blog OTPPrompts.

* * *

><p>"Imagine Person B sneaking up on Person A and holds an image of mistletoe above them both, kissing them immediately."<p>

It was Hiro's first Christmas without Tadashi in his life, and as December came closer Panda noticed he began to distance himself from everyone. It was hard for him to smile and as he faked his way through Thanksgiving she noticed, but she didn't want to make him feel worse by pointing this out.

She decided that since his Thanksgiving was so depressing for him, that she would make his Christmas spectacular. On November 30th, after Aunt Cass and Hiro went to bed, Panda went to work. She, Atlantis, Afterburner, and Overdrive decorated the outside of the Café while Animus and Toxic quietly decorated the inside.

On the First day of Christmas, after she decorated the Café, she left a nice care package for Hiro to find. She filled it with homemade cookies and some of his most favorite gummy snacks, with a simple Christmas card with red lipstick marks all over it.

Cass and Hiro were blown away by the decorations, and she certainly saw the Christmas Spirit in Cass' eyes. Yet, she noticed that Hiro was still a little sad, and a scan from Baymax proved it to be so. She would just have to try harder to get him into the spirit.

On the Second day, she decided to go a little bit cheesier, and do something mushy. She sat Hiro down in her sitting room, which was festively decorated. She stood all her bots around him, all wearing variety Christmas gear, and came in wearing a light up sweater with Rudolph on it. She grabbed Baymax, and decorated him in lights and a hat while singing Santa Claus is coming to Town.

She finally sat down next to Hiro, who had his face in his hands trying not to laugh, and she smiled wide. She then handed him his own ugly sweater that matched hers, and begged him to wear it with her. After some arguing he agreed to, and she managed to get a nice Christmas picture of them and their bots. That was defiantly a keeper.

Still, Hiro seemed down and a little bit empty.

On her the Third day of Christmas, she decided to go with a more active approach. She was doing all the moving, and he was just sitting and thinking. She decided to invite him over again, but this time to help her with cooking. She wanted to bake at least 10 dozen cookies, for her family and friends as gifts.

She got him to help her, but he was not very good at decorating. She tried to show him how easy it was to be creative, but he just laughed and told her to do it. She wouldn't let him off the hook that easy, and in the end he had fun "messing" up her cookies.

It looked like she was finally getting through to him, as she hugged him goodbye she could feel how relaxed he was. Baymax said he was feeling better, but had his moments where he was slumped.

On the Fourth day of Christmas, she decided it was time for everyone to have fun! She invited her neighbor Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo to accompany Hiro and herself to a festive charity diner. Honey Lemon designed the dresses that herself and Panda would wear, and helped everyone else pick out appropriate formal attire.

During the diner everyone was having a good time, and she was happy Hiro was having just as much fun as everyone else. Everyone at the party complemented her dress, and she directed them to Homey Lemon, as she was the genius behind the festive dress. She was taken back when she felt Hiro grab her hand under the table as they listened to the presentation about the charity.

She squeezed his hand lightly to show her approval, and they stayed that way for the duration of the diner. Later she asked Baymax his status, and he said it was at normal levels until he gets home. She decided to keep trying, as she wanted to know for sure Hiro would have a Christmas to remember.

On the Fifth day of Christmas, she decided to keep things simple. She printed out the picture she took of them in the sweaters and framed it in a beautiful wooden frame that was small enough to decorate a desk. Placed it in a small gift box, and kissed it with her signature red lipstick. She then wrapped it in golden wrapping paper, and sent her Boo to deliver it.

A few hours later, as she was studying last minute for a final she had the next day, she got a picture on her phone from Baymax. He sent her a picture of Hiro asleep at his desk, with the picture of them sitting next to him. She could see he was having a last minute cram session as well. She just couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was, and went back to her studies.

On the Sixth day of Christmas, after her final, she rushed over to the Café to meet up with Cass. She promised to help her wrap presents for under their tree, as she wasn't very good at it. Cass always complained that she was terrible at wrapping presents, and went to prepare them some hot cocoa.

Hiro came home looking tired, and smiled when he saw her sitting at the table. She got upset with him and tried to push him up the stairs. The presents she was wrapping were for him, and they were supposed to be a surprise. She might have been taller than him, but he was a little bit stronger than her.

She struggled to get him up the stairs before she asked Baymax to do it. He complied, and said it would help Panda's mood if he did so. After she finished her wrapping she discovered Hiro was taking a nap as she made her way up to his room, holding a nice cup of hot cocoa with extra cream as he liked it. She placed it on his nightstand and sat next to him, shaking him gently in an attempt to wake him.

When she couldn't do it, she just laughed and left him be. She had more Holiday shopping to do, and she would just let him rest for now.

On the Seventh day of Christmas, she began to feel ill. She had come down with a small case of the sniffles, and laid in bed wrapped in her blankets. She sent Hiro a message saying she wasn't in the mood to hang out, and he was concerned for her health.

He brought Baymax to her house, and had him scan her for any problems. Baymax just said it was a common cold, and should clear up within twelve to twenty four hours with medicine. After she took said medicine, she decided that since Hiro was here, they should marathon Christmas movies.

He agreed, and spent the rest of the day with her, watching all the Holiday classic movies. She fell asleep before he left, and he couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. How he got so lucky was beyond him.

On the eighth day of Christmas, she was feeling much better. Though she was having one of those days. She was feeling rather gloomy, a sort of Christmas blues, and she just simply spent the whole day at home. She did talk to Hiro through text, which did make her feel better.

She asked Baymax for another update, and he said that he began to spiral downwards again. Panda felt awful for taking a day to herself, and decided to try twice as hard tomorrow to make him happy.

On the Ninth day of Christmas, she held the friend's gift exchange. Everyone had bought gifts for each other, and it was a fun little party at her home. There were presents, and food, and good times to be had. She laughed at some of the gifts Fred had bought for everyone, but ultimately it was the thought that counted.

Hiro sat next to her awkwardly, as she turned to him and smiled. Everyone was arguing with Fred again about what "real science" was, he and decided now was a good time to give her the gift he bought. She unwrapped the present, which she could tell he wrapped himself, and smiled at the thought of him doing so.

She was dumbstruck at his thoughtful gift, it was a silver bracelet with various charms on it. There was a paintbrush, a pallet, an easel, and a wrench. She put it on and embraced him in a hug, she absolutely loved it. She gave him a new tool set, as some of his were worn out and broken. He was just as grateful for the wonderful gift.

On the Tenth day of Christmas, she decided to ask Baymax how Hiro was doing. Baymax decided to tell her his observation on Hiro's recent wellbeing. He told her that Hiro's mood is always elevated when they were together, and when she was not there he would go back to being sad.

With this information she decided to do something drastic, something that would make him happy whether she was there with him or not. On the Morning of Christmas, before anyone was awake, she snuck into the Café from the back door. She knew where they hid the spare key, and let herself in.

She was still in her pajamas, a little way of making this seem less weird. Cass and Hiro were still asleep as she made her way to their tree. She light it up and moved the presents around a little and lay under the tree. She yawned, and fell back asleep by accident, as it was early and she was up rather late picking out the cutest pair of pajamas she had.

She awoke a few hour later to Cass nudging her shoulder gently. She sat up and yawned as Cass handed her a cup of Coffee, while asking Panda what she was even doing there. She simply wanted to surprise Hiro, and make this holiday special for him.

About half an hour later, Hiro made his way downstairs rather sluggishly with Baymax following behind him. She was sitting by the tree and smiled up at him, wishing him a Merry Christmas. He was shocked at first to find her sitting there by the tree, but after a minute he just laughed and sat down on the floor to join her.

Both Hiro and Panda opened presents, and had a great time seeing what they got for Christmas. Baymax even got a few gifts, and it was adorable trying to explain to him what Christmas was all about. They spent the whole morning tinkering with their gifts, enjoying being in each other's company.

As Cass was in the kitchen preparing Christmas diner, Panda and Hiro were relaxing on the couch watching those same Christmas specials on Television. Hiro wrapped his hand around Panda's, and stroked it lightly. She could tell he was happy, but knew that he was still feeling the effects of Tadashi not being there.

She never got a chance to meet Tadashi, but from what everyone has told her he was a great friend and sibling. He died a hero, and was worthy of that title. In fact, there was a new tech building being built at San Fransokyo Tech in his honor. It was well deserved.

She decided that there was one thing missing from Hiro's perfect Christmas. She pulled out her phone and found a picture of a mistletoe, she then held it up above their heads. Before Hiro could look up, Panda stole a kiss from him. She could feel him freeze for a second, but relax into it.

They parted ways after a few seconds and she could see the big blush on his face. She just giggled and pointed up at her phone.

"No Christmas is complete without a Christmas Kiss." She said, while moving in to embrace him once more. She finally felt him relax all the way, and knew this was a Christmas he would remember.

* * *

><p>A little take on the Days of Christmas Carol, with a twist at the end. Please leave a review and a favorite if you enjoyed this, and if you would like to see more please feel free to let me know.<p>

Also the bots I am talking about her having are from the Big Hero 6 Bot Fight app. It is a pretty fun app, but it's the Bots that makes it amazing. It's on the android, apple, and windows stores if you are interested in downloading it.


End file.
